


A strange pair

by Redsun610



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Firemonster!Harrison, Maybe future Preston/Nerris/Harrison, Shapeshifter!Nerris, slight fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsun610/pseuds/Redsun610
Summary: Preston always loved the art of acting far more than anything else. But that doesn’t mean he will take been called “not a man”. So offended he goes for a walk and gets lost





	1. Day 1: The meeting

In the middle of a forest there was a young man making big gestures with his hands and basically screaming at the top of his lungs “I will show them!! I will show all of those uncultured swines that I Preston Goodplay am, is, and will always be a man and there is nothing wrong with my passion in the magnificent art of acting. I mean even Neil!! And they are both crazy about “science” and “space” which is boring as hell, just think about it makes me furious.”

The reason of why was this young man so furious? Well just a few hours ago he offered to play baseball with his friends but they said that apparently he was to much of a fragile guy for them to actually play normally. “What the hell does that even mean!? Seriously you don’t what to dirty up a suit one time and- Wait where the hell I’m!?” And that what happens when you don’t pay attention where you going, you get lost in this case in a forest. “Just my luck… I’m lost in a damm forest!! And now gram-gram alone in home with my super useful parent” said Preston in a sarcastic tone thinking about how his parent would probably take minimal care of his grandma. The boy turn around and started to walk looking for a way back to his home. “Calm down Preston, you could’ve gone so far right? You are not even tired. Yes I probably just walked for ten minutes into this forest and-...” 

** *Clack* **

“What was that!? t-there is nothing… nothing… yeah it must have been a squirrel or something Ahh!!” Out of nowhere a creature came out an of bushes and jumped onto Preston’s back growling in his ear. “AH!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!” Scream Preston while little tear started to form in his eyes “Calm down” growled the creature softly but Preston continued screaming for his life “OH GOD IT GOING TO EAT ME!!” “I said calm down!!” Said the creature once more and a little more loudly “GRANNY HELP!!” But again Preston continued screaming like there was no tomorrow. “FOR THE LOVE OF!! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I WILL KILL YOU!!” Scream the creature and that made Preston bite his tongue and actually started crying out of fear ‘I am going to die- wait…’ without reason the creature stepped off Preston, and he out of reflex turn around, and by doing so he saw who had tackled him onto the ground. It was standing in it back legs, it’s skin color was dark almost dark chocolate, it mostly looked like a human except that it was really hairy, it limbs were cover in a thick blanket of fur and had claws at the end of each finger, also it had a long tail that look likes a lions. Preston’s gace when up in a slow and trembling motion to a pair of deep blue eyes glare at him, the creature seems to have really pointy ears and sharp fangs. “ Human… what are you doing in the forbidden forest?” Asked the creature getting closer to Preston. “Fo-forbidden fo-forest?” Was the only answer that the creature received from the boy. “Yes, the forbidden forest” the creature stop walking in front of Preston. ”I-I… I don't know I think I got lost…” answer Preston after a few seconds. ”oh… Well I hope that you find your way back home” said the creature and turn around and looked like it was about to leave. “Wa-wait!! Ca-can you help me go back?!…” that made the creature stop dead on its track, its pointy ear twitching slightly and tail moving side by side slowly. “Where… are you from?” “F-from Wintervale” The creature turn halfway and looked at Preston “That is a long way to go” “It is?…” silence again, Preston could see how the eyes of the creature dilated and went back to being slits, it wasn’t long until the creature gave a sigh and started walking towards Preston. “You are kind of lucky that I don't want to go back to my home quickly.” said the creature as it stops in front of Preston while sticking a hand out “U-uh?!” “Stand up, I’m taking you back to Wintervale” was the answer that Preston got “Y-You are!?” said Preston with a smile and taking the creature hand “Yes now move, because are getting something to eat first” The creature said while pulling Preston to stand up and started to walk beside the creature. ”hey my… My name is Preston” said Preston in an effort of making the less awkward “Nerris” said the creature after a few minutes “ uh?” “My name is Nerris” explained the creature “that is a… really cute name” As soon as those words came out of his mouth Preston regretted it thinking that ‘Nerris’ was going to hit him or something, but that never happened instead Nerris turn around an smile at Preston “Thanks Preston”.

They walked for what felt hours, neither of them was talking and that was making Preston really nervous “So… how much left?” “We have only been walking for ten minutes and we still need to get something to eat” “TEN MINUTES!?” Preston yells out of nowhere and that made Nerris cover her pointy ears “Don’t yell!!” Nerris yelled back showing it's fang “S-sorry… only ten minutes?” said Preston again in a much lower voice “Yes only ten minutes” Answer Nerris lowering her hands from her ears and atmosphere became silence again, the only sound there was, was their steps on the snow and leaves. “You know, you didn’t answer my question about how much left” “at this pace six to seven days” respond to Nerris looking around for something to eat. Stop that is Preston did, he completely stopped dead in his tracks fear started to creep its way through its body. “What is wrong with you human?” said Nerris as she turned around to face Preston “You are lying, I only walked for a few hours how could it be that I am seven days away!?” said Preston shaking “You have an E-sucker attached to you” “A what?” ”An… Just eat this and I will explain later.” Preston was confused” specialty when he was offered a bunch of leaves wrapped around a bunch of berries, he just looked between the Nerris and the berries, then sigh and took a bite out the berries and leaves. ”it tastes horrible...” complaint, Preston, while chewing on his snack ”It just so that you don't pass out when I finish” said Nerris walking and standing behind Preston ”finish with what- AHH!!” in a moment Nerris pulled Preston shirts and pull something that looked like a leech and killed it ”There all free for E-sucker” said Nerris cleaning her hands on a little puddle in the ground “The hell was that Nerris!?” “That was me taking care of your E-sucker” answer Nerris after drying her hands on a pair of leaves “What is an E-sucker?” Asked Preston softly stroking his back “An E-sucker… those things stick to animals and humans and suck the energy of their prey and make them walk and walk they also block the nervous system so the host is unable to feel hunger or thirst and some times even sleep, so you may have feel like it was a couple hours but in reality it was seven day” explain Nerris and as soon as she stopped with her explanation Preston fall to his knees and started crying “Preston you are making me want this to be my first and last time to help a human” said the Nerris with a sigh and went to sat down beside Preston. “Look stop crying if you need to see someone important back at your home then we better start moving” tried to convince Nerris “Y-you promise that… I will get home in a week?...” “Yeah I promise” said Nerris by patting his in the back “ok” with that final exchange Preston stand up and wipe the tear of his eyes and started walking again beside the Nerris.

The forest was becoming more and more darker as they walk. So Nerris told Preston that they were going to stop and sleep on the top of a tree “Why on the a tree?” Ask Preston as Nerris as she broke a few branches from the tree “If you want to be gutted by the wolves then be my guest” Nerris said with a little chuckle “Point taken” respond Preston with a laugth “hey emm Nerris?” “Yes Preston?” said Nerris getting comfy on a tree branch “Why are you helping me?” Preston ask and looking towards Nerris “I just don’t want to go back to my home at this moment” once again silence was created in the atmosphere, and once again it was broken “Can I know why?” Said Preston softly “Why you wanna know?...” said Nerris in for the first time in an irritated manner “Because I think that you want to talk with someone about it” said Preston a little scared “... Goodnight Preston” “Nerris?”... “Nerris you fall asleep?”... “Ok goodnight Nerris” and they both fell asleep in the coldness of the night. But while they were sleeping at about a good couple of miles away from their ‘campsite’ there was a person, a person that had it hands and arms engulfed in flames


	2. Day 2: already almost kill

Almost a full fifteen hours had passed since Preston and Nerris went to sleep. Nerris was the first one to wake up, she didn't want to wake up Preston knowing that the E-sucker must have drained a lot of energy from him the day before so instead, she went to get something which was a simple thing to do with the different forms that she could take. In half an hour in the hawk form, she hunted a pair of rabbits and went back to the tree where Preston was still sleeping tho in the position that he was is was likely that he was going to fell and probably break something important, she climbs the tree started to wake him up. ”Pres come on get up, we still have a long way to go.” said Nerris in a soft voice ”No gram-gram five more minutes” ”I have breakfast ready” with that said, Preston his eyes quickly ”Great a really want a pair of eggs and-... Jesus Christ!!” yelled Preston since he jumped from his branch and fall he was going directly to the ground, but he never felted the pain he was expecting instead he felt a big hand holding him by the shoulder ”uh?” was the only sound that Preston made and look up and saw a gorilla smiling at him and slowly lowering him to the ground and then jump down the tree in front of Preston ”Eh he-hello there big fella… You're not my Ganny…” the gorilla at this apparently laugh at this and then his form change to be the form of Nerris ”of course I'm not dummy” ”Ne-Nerris??” ”Yes, Pres is me, well do you want to eat or not” ask Nerris with a smile and her pointy ears twitching slightly ”Y-Yes, let's go eat”.

They spent a lot of time cooking and enjoying their food but as soon as they finished they started to walk in the same direction and like always there was a problem, even with the hours going on everything was to quiet for Preston taste ”Hey Nerris can I ask you something?” ”You already are Preston” answer Nerris with a little smirk ”ok fine can a make you a lot of questions?” said Preston amused ”of course go ahead” at this Preston came closer towards Nerris ”W-what exactly are you?” ”I'm a female” ”N-Not that well yes I wanted to know if you were a guy or a girl but I meant… What type of _thing_ are you?” that made Nerris stop walking and look at Preston ”I… I am going to assume that you didn't mean to make it sound like that and just answer your question. I'm a shapeshifter” ”oh… Wait so that means that can change and look like me?” ”Not really, it's hard to explain” tried to say Nerris while she and Preston started to walk again ”it ok you can take your time, I genuinely want to know and I don't like being silence all the time” ”ok fine let me find a way to make it simple” after that there was silence for about a minute were Preston honestly thought Nerris wasn't going to answer him ”Ok so basically there are four types of shifters, 1. Terrestrial 2. Winged 3. Aquatic and 4. Humanoid. Terrestrial are all creature that walks on earth. Winged is any creature that can have wings. Aquatic is any creature that is able to survive underwater, in a certain amount of time. And Humanoid are shifter that can only take the form of a human being. That as basic it can go” finish explaining Nerris, Preston just stayed thinking about the information here receive and finally said ”You know that didn't seem to be as difficult as you made it sound” ”That because that is the basics Preston” ”So what type of shifters are?” asked Preston ”I am a special case, my dad is a terrestrial and my mom is a Winged, I'm a mixture so I have the shifter ability of both of them.” answer Nerris with a smirk and Preston notice that her ears were pointing upward in a proud manner, that actually made him laugh a bit and he made a thinking pose ”I don't know Nerris that still doesn't seem to be as difficult as you made it sound” that made Nerris ear point down in an irritated manner and made a light scoff at Preston ”That is because I haven't gone over the fact insect can qualify for ¾ type, or how a platypus also qualifies for 2/4 out of….” ”Out of what??” asked Preston confused by the sudden silence in Nerris part.

But Nerris didn't answer she just completely turn around looking at their backs. Her ears were open and alert, Preston could see how her tail for the first time in their journey stopped moving completely and the hair in the back of her neck stood up, he could notice how her eyes became slits, she bare her fangs, he could hear how a low growl scape for her throat. But as soon as that start it ended, it ended with Nerris taking Preston's right hand and pulling him to continue walking and once again silence fell but this time Preston didn't feel like breaking it was a good idea.

At least two hours passed and the two kids stop in front of a river, while Preston was drinking from the river Nerris was facing towards the path they had come from not taking her eyes from it. ”Nerris what is it? Why are you acting like this?” asked Preston in a nervous manner ”...Sorry, I just... Smelled ashes in the distance...” answer Nerris without moving an inch ”Ashes? As in a fire?” ”Yes, that… Hey look if we cross the river there is a nice looking cave where we could spend the night” said Nerris pointing to a hill across the almost frozen river ”what a shame I'm going to have to get this clothes wet” said Preston get to ready to cross the river alongside Nerris, they we both able to pass the river in a couple of minutes but unfortunately Preston fell somehow in the only hole in the whole river and now Preston was wet in freezing temperatures. So Nerris practically carry him to the cave where she was able to make a fire to keep them both from freezing. ”Hey, Pres… I think I read once that… If you take off your clothes It would be easier to get warmer.” said Nerris in an embarrassed tone ”You are sure?” ”Y-Yes that and staying close to someone” ”You don't mind if I do it?” asked Preston ”Yes positive is kind of my fault that you are so wet” assured Nerris. Preston just nodded and took off his clothes and sat really close to Nerris, the boy could feel the hot skin of the girl beside him it was probably because of her soft and hot hair that covered most of her body, talking about bodies Preston didn't notice when he started to look deep into Nerris face, or when she turn around and lock eyes with him, what he did know is that he felt the warmth is her breath tickling him in the face but again he hasn't seen Nerris getting close so that he could feel that but anyway the point is that he could feel the war of her body and, oh wait a minute it really hot in here how is that possible? Just a few seconds ago he was freezing death and now he was sweating? That is-... ”PRESTON LOOK OUT!!” That scream made him get out of his train of thought and being push into the floor by Nerris just in time for a… Fucking fireball burn the ROCK where he was sitting ”What the he-...” ”IM GOING TO BURN THAT FUCKING THIEF TO A GODDAMN CRISP!!” who said that? That when Preston turns around to see a guy orange marks all over his body, glowing green eyes, brown hair, and fire in his hands and arm. ”w-who are y-you?!” ask Preston scared ”It doesn't matter you damn rat!! You are going to die” scream the fire guy and start to get closer but them Nerris comes in between them ”Nerris. Move.” growl the fire guy ”Harrison you dare touch him and I promise you, I. Will. Kill. You.” growl back Nerris in the same menacing tone as apparently name Harrison ”W-Wait you know each other?!” asked Preston standing up behind Nerris ”Yes we do Pres, but you what I wish we didn't…”


End file.
